csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dosia
|} Mikhail "Dosia" Stolyarov (ur. 25 października 1988) jest rosyjskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Gambit Esports. Drużyny *2012-10-08 – 2012-10-24 - 35px|Rosja RuSh3D *2012-10-24 – 2013-07-18 - 35px|Rosja Virtus.pro *2013-07-19 – 2013-12-30 - 35px|Ukraina Astana Dragons *2013-12-30 – 2014-03-09 - 35px|Ukraina ASD *2014-03-09 – 2015-09-11 - 35px|Ukraina HellRaisers *2015-10-28 – 2016-01-08 - 35px|WNP HS.GG *2016-01-08 – 2016-10-?? - 35px|WNP Gambit Gaming *2016-10-?? – nadal - 35px|Kazachstan Gambit Esports Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'DreamHack Austin 2017' (2017) Historia 2009 *'31 grudnia 2009' - Dosia dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w Counter-Strike'u 1.6 o nazwie forZe. 2012 *'8 października 2012' - Dosia dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie RuSh3D. *'24 października 2012' - Dosia opuścił drużynę RuSh3D i dołączył do Virtus.pro. 2013 *'18 lipca 2013' - Dosia opuścił drużynę Virtus.pro, a dzień później dołączył do Astana Dragons. *'30 grudnia 2013' - Skład drużyny Astana Dragons był odtąd znany pod nazwą ASD. *Dosia zajął 4. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2014 *'9 marca 2014' - Skład drużyny ASD został przejęty przez organizację HellRaisers. *'22 października 2014' - Dosia razem ze składem HellRaisers: 30px|Ukraina s1mple, 30px|Ukraina markeloff, 30px|Ukraina kUcheR oraz 30px|Ukraina ANGE1 dostał się na turniej DreamHack Winter 2014. 2015 *'11 września 2015' - Dosia opuścił drużynę HellRaisers. *'28 października 2015' - Dosia dołączył do drużyny HS.GG. 2016 *'8 stycznia 2016' - Skład drużyny HS.GG został przejęty przez organizację Gambit Gaming. *'27 lutego 2016' - Dosia razem ze składem Gambit Gaming: 30px|Finlandia wayLander, 30px|Kazachstan mou, 30px|Kazachstan AdreN oraz 30px|Rosja hooch dostał się na turniej MLG Major Championship: Columbus. *'8 lipca 2016' - Dosia razem ze składem Gambit Gaming: 30px|Rosja spaze, 30px|Kazachstan mou, 30px|Kazachstan AdreN oraz 30px|Rosja hooch dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2016. *'23 września 2016' - Dosia został zbanowany na turnieje od E-frag, gdyż podczas rozgrywki 30px|Kazachstan Kazachstan kontra 30px|Francja Francja był zalogowany na koncie jednego z kazachskich graczy - zLex'a, gdyż ten nie mógł uczestniczyć w tym w oficjalny sposób. Kazachstan mimo wygranej został zdyskwalifikowany z turnieju. *W październiku 2016 organizacja Gambit Gaming zmieniła swoją nazwę na Gambit Esports. 2017 *'23 lipca 2017' - Dosia razem ze składem Gambit Esports wygrał turniej PGL Major Kraków 2017, pokonując drużynę 35px|Brazylia Immortals wynikiem 2:1. Ciekawostki *Jego bratem jest także profesjonalny gracz CS:GO o nicku "Fox". *W aktualizacji w dniu 1 sierpnia 2017 roku zostało dodane graffiti przedstawiające granat - co jest odwołaniem do akcji Dosii na turnieju PGL Major Kraków 2017Granat Dosii. Osiągnięcia '35px|Rosja Virtus.pro' *Drugie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IV (2012) '35px|Rosja DaXz' *Pierwsze miejsce ForMotherRussia LAN CUP 7 (2013) '35px|Rosja Virtus.pro' *Drugie miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 1 (2013) *Drugie miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Moscow (2013) *Trzecie miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries V (2013) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup May 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 4 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VI (2013) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ForMotherRussia LAN Cup 8 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013 (2013) '35px|Ukraina Astana Dragons' *Pierwsze miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Kiev (2013) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup August 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 3 (2013) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VII - Etap ligowy (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2013 - Ukraina (2013) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VII (2013) *Trzecie miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Cup October 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Finały (2013) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 1 (2013) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VIII (2013) '35px|Ukraina 1337' *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Cup January 2014 (2014) '35px|Ukraina HellRaisers' *Drugie miejsce GSL Egamingbets Cup 1 (2014) *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *3/4 miejsce E-sport-bets.com 3rd Anniversary Cup (2014) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2014 (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 6 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries X (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 9 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Drugie miejsce Game Show League Season 1 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2014 - Rosyjskie i ukraińskie kwalifikacje (2014) *5 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2014) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I Europe (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Assembly Winter 2015 (2015) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce CIS Championship Voronezh (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2015: Kwalifikacje online (2015) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Showmatch CS:GO by Intel & ASUS (2015) *Czwarte miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 4 (2015) *6 miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XIII (2015) *6 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Acer Predator Masters (2015) *Trzecie miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 1 (2015) *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 Stage 3 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje 1 (2015) '35px|Ukraina Nostalgie' *5/6 miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Season 3: Etap grupowy (2015) '35px|Rosja Rosja' *Pierwsze miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *3/4 miejsce The World Championships 2015 (2015) '35px|WNP HS.GG' *Pierwsze miejsce Uprise Champions Cup - Season 4: Pre-kwalifikacje (2015) *1/4 miejsce CIS Minor Championship 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje Columbus (2015) '35px|WNP Gambit Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce CIS Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus (2016) *1/4 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus - Kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 1 (2016) *9/12 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *3/5 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce Operation: Kinguin 3 - Etap grupowy (2016) *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *11/14 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League - Etap online (2016) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2016 (2016) '35px|Rosja .Russia' *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Rosyjskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|WNP Gambit Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League (2016) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Kazachstan Gambit Esports' *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 3 (2016) *15 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *Trzecie miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 (2017) *12/14 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3 (2017) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Drugie miejsce cs_summit (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Austin 2017 (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2017 (2017) *18 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce PGL Major Kraków 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 (2017) *5/6 miejsce ESG Tour Mykonos 2017 (2017) '35px|Rosja Rosja' *Pierwsze miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 - Rosyjskie kwalifikacje 1 (2017) '35px|Kazachstan Gambit Esports' *Drugie miejsce ROG Masters 2017 - EMEA (2017) '35px|Rosja Rosja' *Drugie miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 - Rosyjskie kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Kazachstan Gambit Esports' *7/8 miejsce EPICENTER 2017 (2017) *9 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Drugie miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Europejski główny etap (2017) *5/6 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland (2017) Najważniejsze momenty *Mad Catz Invitational: Dosia vs NiP *Mad Catz Invitational: Dosia vs NiP #2 *Caseking of the Hill 9: Dosia vs. fnatic *ESL One Cologne 2014: Dosia vs. Wolf *SLTV StarSeries VIII : Dosia vs GamePub *DOSIA IN ACTION *Dosia ridiculous Smokeshot *Dosia and HEN1 - PGL Major Krakow 2017 Naklejki z autografem gracza MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px PGL Major Kraków 2017 150px150px150px Kategoria:Rosyjscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Zwycięzcy majora